Water Fight
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: A requested story for GoldGuardian2418. When Ally takes a dip in the pool, she encounters a new alien friend who also teaches her friend Sparkle how to swim. Rated T for one character being scared by another character, but not so scary. Tickles are in this story.


**(Here is a requested story for GoldGuardian2418. In todays story, Ally decides to take a dip in the Grant Mansion swimming pool, only to encounter a new alien friend. Rated T for scary moments. Disclaimer - Ally Drewood belongs to me. The Grant Mansion, Rachel Jocklin, and Sparkle belong to GoldGuardian2418. Ben 10 and all of its aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Spoilers to my story Queen Of The Megawhatts.)**

* * *

**Water Fight**

* * *

Ally was in the bathroom, putting on her new swimsuit. After the incident at the lake and being captured by the Megawhatts, Rachel had given her a brand new one. This new swimsuit was now light blue, with yellow linings and a white star in the middle. Ally was delighted with the new swimsuit and was ready to try it on when she visited the mansion again.

However, due to rain and lighting going on outside, Rachel had suggested that Ally should swim in the swimming pool on the lower levels of the mansion, just right next to Way Big and Ultimate Way Big's room, and the lab belonging to Frankenstrike. Ally admitted that she was upset over the fact that the rain made it impossible to swim in the lake, but was excited to see the swimming pool.

"I'll be with you in a moment, I have to get Sparkle ready, because she wants to swim as well." Rachel called out as she watched Ally running down the stairs leading downstairs.

"Okay, Rachel." Ally shouted back, as she reached the bottom of the stairs and set off to the pool.

Opening the doors to the pool, Ally gaped at the immense size of the pool. It was almost like pools that were used in the Olympics; it was nearly as long as the room, three diving boards, and two zones, one that was fit for kids, the other for adults.

"Oh boy!" Ally smiled as she was dipping her foot into the water, testing the temperature. It was at a comfortably warm temperature, not too hot and not too cold. But as she put her feet in the water, she heard a scuffle of footsteps from the locker room.

"Rachel? Is that you?" Ally called out, but no answer. "Rachel, is this a joke? 'Cause it's not funny." Ally said as she got out of the pool and went over to the locker room. As she went inside, the locker room was empty. Ally then got an idea to who was here.

"Okay, Big Chill, come out. I know your there. So stop being invisible and show yourself." Ally crossed her arms.

"I'm not invisible, little one, and my name isn't Big Chill." Said an unfamiliar voice from behind her.

Ally froze in terror, as a tall shadow stood over her. She slowly turned around to see who it was, and gasped. A tall figure that seemed to be a cross between a red crustacean and a diver stood before her. She screamed and ran out, jumping into the pool, in hopes that the monster would not follow.

As she was deep in the water, she opened her eyes to see if he was still up on the surface, and to her relief he wasn't. But, as she turned around, she bumped into a hard object, and screamed while under the water, for the creature was there once more, and he was waving at her.

Screaming while under water, Ally swam to the surface and splashed around, screaming for help. "HELP! RACHEL, HELP! THERE IS A MONSTER IN THE POOL! HELP!"

The creature came to the surface and saw the little girl swim away, but he quickly swam after her and caught her. Ally struggled to get away, but then she felt him hug her close, patting her head. "Shh, easy there. I won't hurt you, little one." He cooed, and Ally calmed down. She looked up at him, still a bit unsure about him.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"My name is Water Hazard. And you?"

"Ally, Ally Drewood." Ally introduced herself

Water Hazard nodded and then asked Ally what she was doing here at the mansion, for he had never seen her before. Ally told him that she was Rachel Jocklin's adoptive cousin, and that she said that she could swim here in the pool since it was raining outside.

"Oh, well that seems to be a bummer, I often like to swim around at the lake." Water Hazard said sadly.

"Awe, that's okay. Maybe it won't rain tomorrow, and then we could swim at the lake if you'd like?" Ally smiled as she hugged him.

"I would like to, only when I don't have to do swimming lessons with Sparkle."

"You are teaching Sparkle how to swim?" Ally asked.

"Yes, I am. She has been asking Rachel for quite some time for swimming lessons, and I was a little worried, since she is a Conductiod." Water Hazard spoke, helping Ally to the stairs of the pool, before resuming. "However, Rachel told me that she had some equipment that would help protect Sparkle as well as me." As he finished, he saw Ally giggling. "What do you find so funny?" He asked.

"I really don't want to say, because when I do say what I think is funny, I get tickled to death." Ally snickered.

"Now, don't worry, Ally. I won't tickle to death." Water Hazard reassured Ally, but she wasn't convinced but gave in and told him.

"You look like a big, silly, red, water beetle." Ally said quickly, and blushed.

"I was wrong, you're getting tickled." Water Hazard said and quickly took hold of Ally and brought her back in the pool and began tickling her sides and stomach.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! HEY! STOP IT, IT TICKLES!" Ally giggled and laughed as she tried to get away.

"What a ticklish little girl you are. Cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie coo!" Snickered Water Hazard as his fingers wiggled up to Ally's weak spot, her armpits, and tickled her there for a very long time, and Ally broke out in an explosion of hysterical laughter.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO! NOT THERE! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

* * *

"Ally is going to be joining me for swimming lessons?" Sparkle said as she and Rachel went down the stairs and headed for the swimming pool. Sparkle was wearing specially made, rubber plugs on her plugged fingers and outlets on her dreadlocks and tail, as she looked up at Rachel.

"Yeah, she will be joining. I'm sure she would love to help you learn how to swim, Sparkle." Rachel smiled as she opened the doors and the to entered the pool area, only to stop and stare at Water Hazard as he was tickling Ally's underarms crazily.

"What is going on here?" Rachel laughed and Water Hazard stopped his tickle torture, and Ally quickly swam to safety, and hugged Rachel.

"My savior! He was going to tickle me to death because I told him that he looked like a water beetle." Ally explained.

"I was only playing around with her." Water Hazard said as he got out of the pool.

"Well, it's nice to see that everything is okay, except that it isn't nice to compare people with bugs. Say you're sorry Ally." Rachel told Ally.

"I'm sorry." She said meekly.

"Rachel, she does not need to apologize. I've been called a beetle all the time, and I don't mind at all." Water Hazard said as he ruffled Ally's hair, making Ally feel better.

"Well, since you see it's okay, I'm willing to accept this, for now. But, Ally, you have to keep words that might hurt others to yourself, okay, sweetie?" Rachel reminded Ally, and the little girl said she would watch what she would say.

For the rest of the day, Ally and Sparkle listened to Water Hazard as he taught them some swimming lessons, and after they finished they all participated in a water fight. It truly was a fun time swimming, but it was even better when you were swimming with your best friends.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Here you go, GoldGuardian2418, I hope you like this story I made for you. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
